Sam Won't Say That She's In Love!
by Fanwriter9
Summary: *THIS ONE'S 4 "lupsss"!* Sam just wouldn't addmite to it! Until now... SONG IS FROM A DISNEY MOVIE, HINT, HINT


**Sam Won't Say That She's In Love!**

Sam had just gotton some alone time in the park, everything was back to normal. Well...maybe _not _so normal...

She was holding the little ice crystle in the palm of her hands, smiling lovely at the memory of Danny making it for her with his new ice powers, them touching heads with lovely looks, and Danny claiming that he's glade that she's alright. After what Undergroth did, he seemed to get a little worried about her, but she claimed that she was alright and didn't need the attention; but she wanted it more than anything.

As she was walking through the park, it was stary and the moon was shining with the stars in the night sky. She had also seen Paulina, Valery, and Star there, talking. As they see her, they grin, rushing towards Sam, but Sam didn't wanna talk to ethier of them.

"Sam," Valery begings. "We were talking...about _you _and _Danny_!" The trio squeals with a few giggles.

"Oh?" Sam asked, not serprised in any way.

"Yep! And we decided that _you _should just tell him how you feel, then-" Paulina was then cut off.

"No way! I'm _not _in love with Danny!" Sam proteses, not wanting them to know about her secret crush on him.

"Yeah...you're sooo _not _in, like, _love _with _Danny Fenton_!" Star cooded with sarcasieum.

"I'm telling you three the _truth_!" Sam proteses again, before storming away from them.

But what Sam_ didn't _know, was that the three girls were following her...

Sam then finds a park bench, sighing happily as she looks at the ice crystle some more, dreaming about Danny: His messy jet-black hair, his cute baby-blue eyes, his stupid, yet atractive smile and grin, and possibly muslces that he's gained from doing a lot of ghost fighting.

But she quickly snaps out of her thoughts, groaning. She just didn't understand _why _she's been starting to have feelings for Danny. She felt love, but doesn't wanna admit it towards _anyone_!

"What is _wrong _with me?" Sam asked to herself, getting up and starting to walk slowly through the grassy medow on the hill.

The trio of girls hide behind the bushes, watching her.

"You think a girl would _ever _learn..." And before Sam knew it, she was _singing_!

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history-been there, done that!_

Paulina, Star, and Valery then pops up from the bushes, starting to sing along. Sam wasn't serprised, but went along with it,

_(TRIO: Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and Heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see it through you_

_(SAM: Oh no...)_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of)_

_(SAM: Oh no...)_

_No chance, no way, I won't say it_

_No, no_

_(TRIO: You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Uh-oh)_

_It's too clich'e, I won't say I'm in love..._

_(Trio: Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, ooo)_

Sam continue's to walk through the beautiful park and a few flower beds, being followed by the trio still,

_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head it screaming "Get a grip, Girl!"_

_Unless you're dying cry your heart out_

_Oh..._

_(TRIO: You keep on denying _

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hun, we saw you hit the ceiling_

_*SAM: Oh...*_

_Face it like a grown-up!_

_When ya gonna grow up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad?)_

_Oh..._

_No chance, no way, I won't say it_

_No, no_

Sam pulls out a picture of her and Danny, at the school dance, smiling lovely at it.

_(TRIO: Give up, but give in. Check the grin-you're in love)_

Sam then puts the picture back into her pocket quickly, then starts to refuse again!

_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love..._

_(TRIO: You're doin' flips, read our lips: You're in love)_

_You're way off base, I won't say it_

_Get off my case, I won't say it_

_(TRIO: Girl don't be proud. It's O.K. you're in love...)_

Sam sits back down, only this time, she was sitting on the edge of the park's fountain. She takes out the ice crystle and picture of her and Danny, smiling lovely, day-dreaming about kissing Danny.

_Oh..._

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in..._

_Love..._

She then lies down onto the edge of the fouting, holding the ice crystle and picture close to her chest, eyes closed, smiling lovely still,

_(TRIO: Sha-la-la-la-la-la, huh...)_

Before Sam could get up, she heard some foot steps coming towards the foutain. She then gets up, seeing Danny coming closer towards her.

"S-Sam...is that true?" She looks frightened.

"Wha-? What do you mean?" She asked quickly.

"That _you _won't say that _you love me_?" She sighs sadly, noding her head.

"D-Danny...please...if ya don't shar the same feelings, then I'll understand if you just want to be friends-"

Danny was kissing her, _kissing her_!

Once they appart, then smile lovely at each other.

"I _do _feel the sam way Sammy. Also...I felt like I didn't want to admite it at first, but now...I can. I love _you _Sam Manson, and always _you_."

"I love you too Danny,"

They then slowly lean in to kiss, when suddenly, four camera shots were taken. Blinding the couple, both Danny and Sam fall into the water, looking up at the blinding lights.

"Score!" Tucker shouts, along with the trio of girls.

"TUCKER!" Both Danny and Sam shouts angerly at him, getting out of the water, walking toward the four angerly.

"I'm gonna kill him Saterday," Sam shouts.

"I'm gonna kill him Sunday; who get's him today?" Danny asked.

The two then share a round of "rock, paper, sissors". Sam had won, smiling evily at Tucker.

"HA, YOU'RE _DEAD_, FOYLEY!" Tucker screams like a little girl, as he's being chased through pretty much the whole park.

Danny, along with the other girls, were laughing, watching Sam chasing Tucker through the park.

"What...A...Woman!" Danny says with a large smile.

Finally! Danny and Sam didn't need to say that they're not in love!

* * *

**How was this? U decied! XD**

**Song is from Dinsey's Hurcules. Another song that reminds me of these 2! :D**

**REVIEW! ^^**


End file.
